


Eddie vs Mistletoe

by CaptainWillDameron



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWillDameron/pseuds/CaptainWillDameron
Summary: Eddie is starting to think someone is getting some kind of weird pleasure at seeing him caught under the mistletoe.Or5 times Eddie gets caught under the mistletoe and the 1 time he's happy to let it happen.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 241
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Eddie vs Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> My prompt was "Okay, who's putting up all the damn mistletoe?!" for my buddie discord's advent calendar. 
> 
> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine.

No matter how many times Eddie witnesses Buck's love of Christmas, he has never quite gotten used to it. December came and it was like a switch flipped in Buck's head and he was in Christmas mode, helping with the annual toy drive, decorating the firehouse and his apartment. Hell, he had told Eddie that he was even helping Maddie this year, that he wanted his niece's first Christmas to be magical. Somehow, Eddie has gotten roped into helping with decorating the firehouse, putting the tree up and helping Buck trim it.

"So, you put up any of your decorations yet Eddie?” Hen asks as she watches Buck and Chim argue over whether an angel or a star should go on top of the tree.

"A few but not too many. Christopher wants to go get a tree this weekend though," He says as he takes his coffee mug back into the kitchen for a refill. He can't help but notice a sprig of mistletoe hanging over the space between the island and the counter. He gives it a funny look, wondering why on earth Buck would put mistletoe there.

He nearly crashes into Johnson because of it. He stares down at her and smiles awkwardly. Her eyes catch the mistletoe and go wide. For a second, Eddie doesn't know what to do. He doesn’t just want to walk away from her. He likes Johnson but he already knows that he doesn’t want to kiss her, but it’s tradition so he knows he has to do something.

Behind him, he hears Buck suck in a breath, and he knows that teasing is coming. So, without really thinking about it, he leans down and kisses Johnson's cheek. Might as well give Buck something he can use. He hears Johnson laugh a little and a smile breaks out on her face. 

“Thanks, Diaz,” She says as she passes by him. Eddie smiles, feeling like he and Johnson had shared in a joke. 

He heads to the counter and goes about filling his mug. When he turns around to look at the others, Buck is staring at him, a look of shock and something else. Something Eddie can't quite read. Both Chim and Hen are pointedly looking at anything but the two of them. Hen, who had had a smile on her face, suddenly looks conflicted and even a little upset. 

“What?” Eddie asks, shrugging his shoulders. Buck turns back to the tree and Eddie’s chest feels hallowed out. Both Hen and Chin seem to notice as well, both looking at Buck's back. Neither of them having any answer to Eddie's silent question.

“You okay Buck?” Eddie asks when he gets back over to the tree. Buck looks the tree up and down.

He finally looks at Eddie, a giant grin spreading over his face, “of course. I can’t believe you of all people ended up being the first person to fall victim.” He laughs and points in the direction of the mistletoe. Chim and Hen snicker and Eddie can only sigh, knowing that this was coming and for once, glad that the teasing was here. At least Buck isn’t upset anymore.

Eddie honestly wants to curse himself out sometimes for his inability to refuse Buck anything. It's how he ends up at Maddie and Chim’s apartment on his day off, watching Buck and Christopher decorate another Christmas tree. Neither of them has stopped smiling since they started and Eddie decided to leave them to their business. According to the two of them, he doesn’t do it right anyway. 

“They look like they’re having fun,” Maddie smiles, “you two get your tree yet?” 

Eddie shakes his head, “we were going to go today, but Buck invited Christopher over and well.” He motions to the two of them as an explanation. 

“Guess your next day off is going to be busy,” Maddie giggles and Eddie nods. 

“Yep, but it’s worth it. Christopher is excited we get to spent Christmas together this year,” Eddie says. Eddie knows Christopher loves the dinner they threw last year, but Eddie misses Christopher waking him up on Christmas morning and watching him opening presents, the pure happiness on his face. 

“Yeah, Chim’s been excited since he got told he had the day off,” Maddie replies. She looks down at the bundle in her arms. The baby sleeps so peacefully, Eddie almost forgot that she was in the room. Her tiny face, peaceful, slightly turned towards her mother. 

“Dad? Can I have a drink?” Christopher asks, acknowledging him for the first time since they got there. Eddie smiles and glances at Maddie. She nods and he stands and heads towards the kitchen. 

“Can you grab me a beer?” Buck calls and Eddie nods to himself. Grabbing everything ends up taking more concentration than Eddie initially thought. He’s just handing Buck and Christopher their drinks when he turns around and realizes Maddie is trying to get something for herself in the kitchen. 

“Need any help?” he asks, heading back that way.

“No, Joy is just hungry,” she smiles down at her daughter, awake now and looking at her mother and then Eddie. 

Eddie smiles at her and nods, heading back towards the living room, Maddie following just behind him. Eddie stops short when he notices Christopher is looking at him, giggling. Sensing what his son is laughing at, Eddie’s eyes trail upward to the ceiling. Mistletoe, because of course. He turns his head and looks at Maddie. She’s smiling but also seems as embarrassed as Eddie. 

Eddie thinks he hears Buck say something like “seriously?” but he isn’t sure. Eddie has to agree with that sentiment. It’s just his luck that this would happen again. He doesn’t want to be rude to Maddie, so Eddie leans over and gives Joy a quick kiss on the head. It makes Maddie giggle again and Joy stares up to him just as he pulls away. 

He smiles down at the little girl and returns to his seat, hopefully, that would be his last run-in with mistletoe. 

Eddie’s not exactly sure how Buck ends up at his house just after he and Christopher get back from picking out a Christmas tree, but he does, letting himself into the house. Abuela immediately starts talking to him, convincing Buck to help her make dinner because she claims Eddie cannot. She’s probably right and so Eddie is more than happy to leave dinner prep to her and Buck. 

Christopher barely needs his help to get stuff on the tree. Eddie realizes that he is only here to put the ornaments on the high branches that Christopher can’t reach. He’s okay with that though, he enjoys watching his son put the tree together. He has a talent for it that Eddie does not. It reminds him a little of Shannon, something he got from his mother and it makes Eddie smile. 

Eddie doesn’t even realize how long they spend in the living room with the tree until Abuela calls them for dinner. Eddie sends Christopher in first, before following. 

“Eddito,” Abuela says, stopping him in his tracks. She points up to the doorframe, a mischievous smile on her face. Eddie sighs, already knowing what is there and cursing himself for falling for it yet again. The mistletoe is fake this time, and Eddie already knows that Abuela has to have gotten Buck to help her hang it, but Eddie tries not to get too frustrated over it. At least it’s only Chris ahead of him and not Buck. Eddie’s been caught a too many times and thus far has managed to avoid getting caught with Buck. As much as he wants to kiss Buck, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself when Buck doesn’t kiss him back the way Eddie wants him too. 

Eddie shakes his head and puts that thought out of his mind. No use dwelling on his crush on his best friend. 

He glances at Buck then Abuela and leans over and kisses Christopher on the back of his head. Christopher lets out a full laugh and it makes Eddie laugh too.

“What’s for dinner?” Christopher asks then, heading towards his seat. Abuela starts into what she has made and Eddie chances another glance at Buck, he’s still got that hint of something unreadable on his face, but this time, he’s smiling, as amused with this as Eddie was. 

“You know, I’m starting to think someone is doing this just to embarrass me,” Eddie gives Buck a pointed look and Buck fakes indignation. 

“I would never,” he says, “okay I did help Isabel with this one but I had nothing to do with the other ones.” Eddie isn’t sure if he believes him completely but he nods anyway. 

“What other ones Eddie?” Abuela asks and Eddie gives Buck another look. It’s too late though, Buck has already launched into the story of Eddie getting caught with someone under the mistletoe not once, but twice before today. Eddie just sits in his seat and eats his meal and tries not to blush at all the good-natured teasing that Abuela and Buck give him for the rest of the night. 

Bobby and Athena’s Christmas party is a welcome reprieve from the week they all have had. Too many bad calls, too many sad and scared faces. The holidays could be amazing, but they could also have the potential to be very bad and stressful. 

“Hey Eddie, where’s Christopher?” Karen asks when she spots him coming outside to the patio. 

“Staying with his Abuela tonight,” he tells her, “he gets to open his Christmas presents from Abuela tonight, instead of two days from now.” He gives Karen a look and she nods, understanding exactly what he means. What kid wouldn’t want to open his Christmas presents early if given the chance. 

“So, any plans for Christmas?” She asks. 

Eddie shrugs “not really, just Christopher and me. Buck said he’s come over in the morning though. Something about helping Christopher open his presents.” He chances a glance at Buck. Buck is talking to Athena, his arms gesturing as he tells her something. 

“Is that all?” she asks, a look in her eyes that makes Eddie blush.

“Yes, that’s all,” he replies. Sure he would love to do something other things with Buck on Christmas Day, but he also doesn’t want to think about it too much. He didn’t want to think about what was not likely to happen. 

“Well I’m sure it’ll be fun,” she says smoothly, sensing his sadness.

“Yeah I always love watching Chris open his presents,” Eddie admits.

“I feel that way with Denny,” she says, “and Nia still a little young but it’ll be her first Christmas with us.” Eddie smiles in response. He had missed Christmas when Chris was that young, but he wasn’t going to miss anymore. 

“It sounds like it’ll be amazing,” Eddie says. Nia was young but hopefully just old enough to share in the joy of Christmas morning. 

“I’m gonna head inside and get another drink,” Karen tells him and Eddie tries to move out of her way when he hears Hen sigh.

“Exactly how many times does that make now Eddie?” she asks, her tone both playful and a little tired.  
Eddie closes his eyes for a second and then looks up at the doorway. The door to the back deck that he and Karen were standing beside had a sprig of fake mistletoe taped to the outside of it. 

“Too many times,” Eddie replies. Someone has to be targeting him at this point. Someone wants this to happen to him.

Karen surprises him though, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek before patting his arm and heading inside. Hen stars giggling, which causes Nia to start as well, wanting to laugh with her momma. 

Eddie chances a glance at Buck. Buck is looking at him, with that look again. Eddie smiles at him and Buck returns it, before turning his attention back to Athena. Eddie suspects that Buck might be just as sick of these mistletoe shenanigans as he is. 

Eddie manages to catch himself before he walks under the mistletoe this time. The unfortunate thing, however, is that he can no longer get into the men’s washroom because of it. The mistletoe hangs above the door and this one is a head-scratcher. 

“Who would put it there?” he asks, mostly to himself. 

“Someone who really wants to embarrass some people,” Buck answers, standing beside him and staring at it. Both make sure they are standing far enough away from it that no one can say anything to them. 

“So, did you put it there?” Eddie smirks. Buck gives him a wounded look and Eddie’s smirk turns into a full smile. 

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t put it in front of the men’s restroom,” Buck explains, “that’s just made for embarrassing someone, almost literally with their pants down.” Buck makes a face. 

Eddie just shakes his head, before deciding just to go for it, grabbing the mistletoe off the door frame and throwing it into the garbage just on the other side of the men’s washroom door. He’s been caught far too many times now. He’ll be damned if gets caught again. 

Eddie thinks he hears someone cursing and when he looks up towards the loft, he sees Chim and Hen starting down at him. Both immediately step back from the edge and disappear from Eddie’s view.

“Well I think I can guess who put it there,” Buck says, sounding both annoyed and a little proud of them. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Eddie agrees. 

Christmas morning starts with Christopher waking Eddie up at six in the morning. He tries to convince Eddie to let him open his presents right that moment, but Eddie keeps reminding him that they both promised to wait until Buck arrives to open anything. Chris doesn’t have to wait long though as Buck shows up at seven, almost on the dot with an arm full of presents.

“Did you buy the whole store Buck?” Eddie asks only half teasing.

Buck gives him a look before answering, “no.” Which of course means he thought about it. 

“Chris, look who’s here,” Eddie calls. 

“Buck!” Christopher yells, looking at them, heading in their direction.

“Hey bud,” Buck’s megawatt smile appears on his face as he heads into the living room to help Christopher open his presents. 

Eddie heads to the kitchen, desperate for another cup of coffee. He takes out another cup this time, getting it ready for Buck to drink.

“Hey Eddie. You’re missing it man,” Buck calls, ambling into the kitchen just as Eddie is heading out with the coffee mugs.

Eddie stops dead in his tracks, his eyes traveling upwards as he realized that he forgot to take the sprig of fake mistletoe down from where Abuela put it up. Buck notices too, his eyes shifting from the plastic plant, back down to Eddie. 

“Sorry Buck. I forgot to take that down. Don’t worry about it,” he tells Buck. The last thing he needs is to know how soft Buck’s lips are, even against his cheek. 

“Eddie,” Buck starts, but then stops. He moves forward and grabs the coffee cups out of Eddie’s hands and put them on the countertop next to the doorway. 

Then he kisses Eddie. Softly, as if he is worried that any sudden movements will spook Eddie and he’ll have to run. Eddie kisses him back, hardly believing that it was happening, but suddenly unwilling to pass up the chance to kiss Buck. 

When they break apart, both just stare at each other for a few seconds, before Eddie finally tries to speak, “Buck.”

“I know, I’m sorry Eddie,” Buck cuts him off. His eyes dim and Eddie wants to kick himself. He doesn’t want Buck to be sad.

“Don’t be. I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” Eddie admits.

“Me too.”

“We are going to have to talk about it though,” Eddie says next. Buck nods frantically, seemingly completely ready to launch into the conversation now.

“Dad! Buck! What’s taking so long?” Christopher yells from the living room.

“After Christopher finishes opening his presents,” Eddie finishes. 

“And I can make you guys breakfast,” Buck says hopefully.

“Of course, you can Buck. After,” Eddie tells him. He grabs one of the coffee mugs from the countertop and let’s Buck to the same. 

He takes Buck’s hand and leads him back out to the living room where Christopher is waiting. Buck’s hand feels good in his own and Eddie knows that he could get used to it being there. 

Maybe mistletoe wasn’t the enemy this time.


End file.
